Poems Into Her Heart
by enjelikah
Summary: Will have Lemons.maybe rape and others. Kagome struggles though inuyasha then and what he becomes. Chapter 5 up
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Inuyasha, I borrow and always return. No refunds, and the

characters don't have to look like they did when I started to borrow

them. I LOVE INUYASHA

Poems Into Her Heart

Chapter 1: Last Request

Kagome saw Inuyasha kissing kikuyu. Her heart felt

so torn. He said he was not going to go to hell with

Kikyo, and now he was kissing her.

'Why Inuyasha' she thought to herself.' you said you

were mine.' The tears began to fall. She couldn't hold

it in any longer.

---------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha could smell her. He knew she was there,

but Kikyo wouldn't let him go. He came to confront

Kikyo. He didn't love her. He loved what he couldn't

have. Kagome. So Inuyasha came to tell Kikyo he wasn't

going to hell with her. And Kikyo saw why. Literally.

She saw Kagome move behind the tree, and sat that

moment, kissed Inuyasha, making sure to not stop until

Kagome saw.

Inuyasha smelt her. Near and then gone. He broke

the kiss and turned to where she was. But she was

gone. He turned to Kikyo.

"Bitch. What the fuck was that for?"

Kikyo just smiled.

"I don't love you anymore. Your nothing but a dirty

whore to me. Leave me forever Kikyo. NOW!" With that

Kikyo turned to dust and Inuyasha dashed right through

her.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kagome ran to the God Tree. It was like something

hit her in the chest. Hard. But she ignored it. So

what if her heart broke. She remembered when he

promised her.

FLASHBACK

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome against the God Tree.

The others were at the hut, sleeping. Well, two of the

three were. Miroku was unconscious after touching

Sango.

"Inuyasha, what are you going to do now?" Kagome

asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, now that Naraku is destroyed."

"Oh, well, theres only one thing left to do."

Inuyasha looked into her eyes.

'I love you, Kagome'

"Oh." Kagome lost hope. "I'm happy for you. Now you

can spend your life with her." Tears were trying to

break free, but she wouldn't let them.

Inuyasha saw her emotions, though.

He kissed each eye, tasting the tears.

"I won't go to hell with her."

"Promise?" Kagome asked.

"Promise," His lips found hers. It was so magical.

She didn't want it to stop. "Kagome, I ...."

"Kagome," Inuyasha was interrupted by a small

child's voice.

"Yes, Shippou?"

"I got scared. Can you sleep next to me?" How could

she resist.

END

While she remembered, she took out some paper and a

pencil, and started writing.(Every told her they loved

her poems and it was moments like these that gave her

inspiration.) Not knowing what she wrote, when she

finished remembering, she read it.

'Stupid.' She crumpled up the poem and threw it

aside. 'I'm leaving for good. To think I loved him.'

She got up and ran to the well.

"Good-bye,....Inuyasha." She jumped into the well,

never looking back.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called. He could only hear the

others. At one moment, he heard Miroku say he found

her, but then the scream "PERVERTED HENTAI!".

'You deserved that, Miroku, and you know it.'

Inuyasha told himself. When he got to the God Tree, he

saw something. A piece of paper. He picked it up,

uncruppled it, then sat under the tree. Inuyasha read

it knowing she wrote it by her handwriting.

Kiss me

One last time

It doesn't have to mean anything

Not to you

Unless you believe in freedom

You can never be free

Locked in someone else's heart

A broken heart surrounded by a stone wall

You can't escape

It won't break

But there is a way out

A last request

A bird waiting to be free

Caged in pain

Anger

Hope

Hope of love

Again

A youkai mates for life

A man should have but one love

But curiousity killed the cat

And satisfaction can bring it back

How far will you go

For love

To be free

Kiss me

One

Last

Time

Be free

From me

FOREVER

Tears formed in his eyes. He was crying. the

stubborn Inuyasha was actually crying. He knew where

she was. The scent was a little old, but he knew. She

was home.

'I love you, Kagome. When I get there, I'll prove

it to you. Just you see.'

With that he ran and jumped into the well.

I will try to get some lemons into it. If anyone has any ideas, please tell me. I will

always reply back. This might end up short or very long. I am thinking of writing another

fic with kikyo and kagome switch bodies. tell me if I should. Thank you all. Please no

flames.


	2. did you ever love me

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I wont say it again

Chapter 2: Did you ever love me?

Kagome Sat in her room crying. 'Why, Inuyasha." She thought to herself. She went over to her desk and did the one think she did best. She wrote poems. And they were mostly about him. Some were about school, family, past. But mostly about him.

Her poems were like her diary. Anyone who read and understood them would know about her.

When she was done, she decided to take a bath, not knowing Inuyasha was right outside her window.

Inuyasha, when Kagome exited to her bathroom, went inside. He walked to her desk. He could smell her tears. They were all over the room. He picked up the paper that was left on the desk and read it.

Did you ever love me?

Mean what you said

I am lost in this world

World of confusion, of pain

Pain from life's troubles

I need to know if someone

Anyone out there in this would of confusion

Ever loved me

How, how did you love me

What proved you loved me

How did you show your love?

What did I do to disserve your love?

The love you say you had had for me

Where did it start?

Did it start here?

Did it start somewhere special?

Did it start in another time?

Did you love someone else?

Learn to love me before

Before I existed in your life

Why did you love me?

Do you still do?

The same way then

Or have you forgotten

Forgotten your love

Love you showed me

Love I never knew before

Please tell me

Tell me you love me

Now as you did then

I am lost

Lost in this world

World of confusion

Did you ever love me?

Why was it that she could always make him cry? She loved him. Truly loved him.

Suddenly, he heard the water drain. He grabbed the poem and another piece of paper and hide. She walked into the room and could sense his presence there.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"OSUWARI!"

In her closet she her a crash. When she opened the door, there he was, face flat to the ground.

When the spell wore off, he got up.

"What the fuck was that for, bitch?" Inuyasha yelled

"For being in my room." She yelled back "OSUWARI"

Again he was on the floor.

She didn't know why, but she kind of liked sitting him. She also liked the fact he was here and not with "her". When she calmed down, she walked to her bed and sat down.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"To tell you I kept my promise."

"LIAR!" she screamed. He winced

"Sensitive ears, remember."

"I should S.I.T you for that." But deep down, she felt like he might be telling the truth.

"Kagome, she's gone."

"OSUWARI" she got up and left 'he's driving me insane.' Maybe he would get the picture and leave. She walked pout of her house and went to the mall.

Well Inuyasha got the message alright. He went back into the closet and grabbed the two pieces of paper. When Inuyasha settled into the comfy chair near the desk, he wrote her an apology letter. When he was finished, he grabbed the poem and left.

It was getting dark and she needed to get home, fast. There were some mean and nasty people at night and that last thing she needed was one of them trying to rape her. She decided to take a short cut, but still felt she was being followed.

"Who…who's there?" Shaking caromed managed to keep her voice calm.

"Don't worry. " The voice said. The voice sounded a little familiar, but she felt the presence of a shaken no tame on him. Not complete, but most of it.

The voice was behind her. She turned around and came face to covered face with the person.

"Didn't your mother tell you to be home before dark…Kagome." He said.

She froze. "How…How did you… you know…my name?" She tried, but failed, to complete a calm sentence.

"Oh, I know more then you think, and when I'm done, I'll know a whole lot more." He came towards her. She kicked him and ran.

'His eyes. They looked,. like Inuyasha's. Nah. That's impossible.' She thought while she ran home 'It most be some other demon. Inuyasha's in hell with Kikyo.'

When she got got, she locked her doors and ran to her room. Going over to put her poem away, she noticed it was gone, but there was a letter in its place.

Dear Kagome,

I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone now. Come back

When you are ready. See ya then.

Inuyasha

PS. I stoled the poem

"Inuyasha, where's kagome?" shippou asked.

"Not with me, now is she."

"You jerk. You made her leave for good." Shippou ran to the others crying. "Inuyasha made Kagome leave."

"No I didn't."

"Then why is she not here" Miroku asked.

"I told her she didn't have to come back yet."

Miroku and sango's jaws dropped. Did they just hear Inuyasha being nice."Nani!?!" they said in unison.

"I said, I told her she didn't have to come back yet."

"That's what I thought you said." Sango finally spoke up.

"Hey, miroku, have a scroll and quill?" Inuyasha asked

"No, but Kaede does." Miroku saw a flash a red as Inuyasha dashed towards the hut. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and shippou followed in there own pace.

"Inuyasha ran straight inside."Kaede, do you have a scroll and quill?"

Kaede went to her supplies and grabbed the requested. "Here, Why do you need it?"

"It's none of your business." When he had what he needed, he ran out to the God Tree.

Reading her poem, he wrote his own to her.

'You'll see how much I love you, Kagome, Even if it takes me 500 years. You'll see.' He thought as he wrote.

And it did take that long till she saw it.

End of chappie. I can't get on the computer tomorrow, so I have time to write more to my two stories and start writing my third.

I only got two reviews, but I would like to thank them

Suara and moonlite girl.

Arigato.


	3. Author note

Dearest Readers and reviewers,

From 12-19-04 to about 1-3-05, I will not have a chance to update poems from her heart, secret admirer, or switching

souls. Please be patient. While I am gone, I will be writing the chapters, and there will eb lots of surprises and excitement. Till

then. I will try to updat as much as I can. If you have any questions or comments, email me at 

Thank you for reading.

Enjelikah

PS:If I get any flames though my emails, they will be posted for everyone to see, plus my comment. I WILL KEEP WRITING

THE STORIES UNTIL THEY'RE DONE.


	4. Chapter 3 Bad dreams and big surprises

Chapter 3- Bad Dreams and Big Surprises

'How could Inuyasha take that. Of all people.' She paced back and forth, thinking. ' I hope he won't understand it.'

She walked over to her bed and went to sleep.

Inuyasha jumped into her room, looking at her. "Now your mine." He walked over to her sleeping body, looking at every

curve. He removed her blanket to see her nightgown, riding up while she turned. "You're all mine." He moved his left hand to

her hair.

Her eyes opened to be face to face with him. She screamed, but he kept moving his hand towards her. "Oswari!" Nothing

happened.

He laughed at her. He glided his clawed hand down her neck towards her knees, shredding the nightgown, but not cutting

her. "Now be a good bitch and stay still. " At that moment, she was petrified. No matter how much she tried to move, she

couldn't.

Seeing her naked body, he lowered his mouth onto her left breast while his right hand worked her other breast.

"Stop, Inuyasha. Please." She cried. Why was he doing this? The only thing she could move was her head. Shaking her

head, eyes closed, left to right, while he played with her breasts. She started to cry harder.

"STOP!" she screamed, finally able to move her body, sitting straight up, eyes up.

Nothing. She looked down, her clothes were still together. There was no sign of Inuyasha anywhere. She looked under her

nightgown at her breasts. Nothing. Nothing was wrong. Like it never happened.

"A dream. No. A Nightmare." She said out loud.

Inuyasha Had the same dream. He woke up by falling out of the tree he was in, but landing on his feet.

"What the fuck?" He looked at the moon. "Tomorrow. I'm sorry Kagome. I Still need your help." He jumped back into the

tree and went back to sleep, muttering "Stupid human dreams."

The next morning, Inuyasha went to the others in the hut.

"I'm going to her time tonight."

"No, Inuyasha. You said she could come back whenever she was ready." Shippou yelled at him.

"I'm not bringing her back, you stupid runt." Inuyasha hit him on the head.

"Then why?" Sango asked.

"Because there is a new moon tonight."

"You think she'll understand?" Miroku looked at him confusingly.

"I wish I knew. If I have to, I'll stay in the shrine. Either way, I'm not going to be here."

They all understood and did their own things.

A few hours before sundown, Inuyasha went to the well. When he came out to her time, he went to her window. The scent

of fear and tears was surrounding the room. Kagome sat at her desk, reading.

"Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha startled her.

"Oswari" He fell on her floor.

"What was that for." He asked after it wore off.

"For scaring me."

He went and sat on her bed. "Kagome, Can I stay here tonight?" He asked.

"why?" She turned to face him.

"New moon."

"Fine." She went back to her reading. "You can sleep in the guest room as always."

"Thanks" He left her.

'What has gotten into him?' She thought. Since he arrived, she thought of a lot of things. One was about the rosary.

'I should free him of that. I don't plan on going back anyway. But how is he to come back here every month. I could give

him the Shikon No Tama, but keep one. Maybe I will go visit Sango and shippou someday. Yes, that's what I'll do,'

She got up and walked to the guest room.

"Inuyasha?" She went in to see him writing something. When he noticed her,( It was already sundown, so his hearing and

smell were like a human) he acted cool and put the stuff away.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"The rosary. I'm releasing you from it." She grabbed the rosary to pull it over his head, but he stopped her.

"No"

"Yes. I'm giving you the Shikon No Tama, you'll be able to return when needed."

"And you?"

"I am keeping one shard. " She pulled the rosary over his head and wrapped it around her wrist. "Just give it back to me or

Sango before you go to Hell.

"I'm not going to Hell with her."

"Not this again. " She got up, tears forming in her eyes. He grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Please, let go." She cried. "Please"

He could smell fear again. Before he let go, he kissed her. She struggled, but then gave in. He kissed with love, hope, and

heaven. It tasted so good, she didn't want it to stop.

When they broke the kiss, she ran to her room, he went back to writing.

He stayed the whole day, so not to make a scene. That night, before he left, he went to her room.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?" She looked up from her writing.

"I'm leaving now."

"Hold on." She went through her drawer and grabbed out a pouch. She then got up and walked with him to the well.

"Here, like I promised."

"I'll see you next month then."

"Yeah." He jumped into the well and disappeared. She turned around then her name came from the well. Inuyasha was

back. He climbed out of the well and faced her.

"Why are you back?" She asked.

"Two reasons. One, to see if I could come back with the Shikon No Tama, and two, I forgot something."

"What did you forget?"

"This." He leaned in and kissed her, then jumped into the well before she could say anything.

She turned and headed home.

"Stupid girl." The voice from the short cut spoke. "Now you can't stop me."

"Who's there?"

"Me." The hooded man behind her said. She turned to face him. "It hurt that you don't remember me, Kagome. Maybe I

should refresh your memory." He grabbed and kissed her. He kissed with hate, lust, and evilness. She managed to grab his

hood and pull it back. When he let her go, she looked at him with shocked eyes.

"Inuyasha?!"


	5. AN

Dear readers,

I have been working really hard on poems into her heart. Basically the flashback set up. In the end, the flashbacks will flow together, but i will not post it until after the chapters are revealed. you will all know soon enough. until then, i have up to chapter 5 written. for my other stories, i am still working on them.

Please keep reading.

Enjelikah


	6. chapter 4 Somethings wrong with Kagome

Disclaimer: You all know i dont own him so i am not going to mention anymore. Because this is my story, I am making Inuyasha look the same now as he did then, though he is about 500 years old. Also, when it is in her scene (where there is two Inuyasha's) The evil one is Inuyasha, the good one is Yasha.

Chapter 4- Somethings wrong with Kagome

"Inuyasha?"

"Who else."

"But, your suppose to be in hell with Kikyo."

"You never listen. I told you I wasn't going, but did you listen? No. But now that she's out of the way, I can finish what I started."

"You started Nothing." Kagome yelled.

"You naive little bitch. The times I kissed you and still You never figured it out. I loved you then and i love you now. Now I shall prove my love to you."

He grabbed her wrists again and pulled her into her house and up to her room. When they got up there, He locked her door and took pieces of rope out of one of his pockets. Tieing her ankles and wrists to the bedposts, he tore her clothes off.

"Now to show you just how much I love you, Kagome." He ran his clawed hands over her breasts.

"Stop." Tears running down her face. "Please, Inuyasha. If you really love me, you wont do this."

"No. I have waited forever for this. I am getting what I want."

"Plaese." More tears.

he slapped her. "Stop crying. " Tears slowed down, but refused to stop.

He took off his clothes and went above her. "Big huh. It will only hurt if you let it." Placing his shaft at her opening, he thrusted in her, but didn't stop for her to get past the pain.

"STOP!"

"No. Feel it. You know you want it." He kept thrusting, never stopping. When he climaxed, he bit her between her shoulder and neck. She just screamed. "Now you are mine." When he got his strength back, he dressed and untied her." Tell anyone of this and I'll kill you, and you know i can." He smirked and left.

She got dress and went to the bathroom. The mark was huge, swollen. She'd have to hide this from Yasha. Looking at her wrists, they were bruised along with her ankles, and there were bruises where he hit her.

'Tell anyone and I'll kill you.' He said. 'I guess if I tell he'll know anyway. Then wouldn't he have killed me already?'

Weeks went by, and about four to five days a week, he came back. Kagome started to look worse, but always made something up. Great practice when she was in school. Soon it was time for Yasha to come and visit her for his monthly humanism. He was going to be there tomorrow, which ment that Inuyasha needed to be informed.

Like any night, Kagome tried to keep Inuyasha out, but failed. He always tied her up, had his way, then got ready to leave.

"Tomorrow's the new moon." She said while he got dressed.

"I know. My past will be here."

"Yes."

"I will not be here, but don't say a word, or you know what."

"Yes." He untied her hands. "did I ever tell you.?"

"Never. You were happy."

"Oh."

"But you stilled died. Never knew why. So, please don't make me kill you." He left her while she dressed.

That night, Yasha was there. Kagome made his favorite, Ramon. (She kept her hair down.)

"Hey, Kagome? Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Why so many bruises?"

"I, uh, fell down the stairs." She lied.

"Oh." He didn't buy it, but didn't further the questions.

"Well, I, um, I'm going to bed." She said after they finished eating.

"I think I'll head to bed too." He got up and walked her to her room. When they got there, he stopped her before she went in. " Kagome, are you sure your ok." He risked.

"I'm sure."

"Kiss me?"

"I'm sorry." She went in and locked her door. She went to her desk and grabbed a band, putting it on her wrist. She winced, a single tear falling on her cheek. She brushed, then braided her hair, revealing the mark he refreshed every night he was there. 'Why wont he just stop that.' Tying her hair with the band, then getting ready for bed.

'The poem's almost done. One or two more things and then I will give it to Miroku and Sango.' Adding some more, but not finishing it, he went to bed, leaving the next morning before she woke-up.

In his time ( now yasha is inuyasha)

"How is she doing, Inuyasha?" Sango asked when he came into the hut.

"She's doing fine."

"Are you sure? You look like something is bothering you." She stated.

"I'm sure. She's fine. She just fell down some stairs and it looked pretty bad."

"Like how bad?" Miroku asked.

"They were around her wrists and she had cuts across her face and arms."

"Maybe she got into a fight." Miroku replied, Sango's mouth was opened with shock.

"Yeah, maybe." Inuyasha said. "Well, I'm going to go think."

"OK" Miroku and Sango said together.

Inuyasha went to the God Tree. 'Something bad is happening. But she would never hide something for me, would she? No. In time, things will change.' Taking out the poem, he read it over and then declared it finally finished.

It was getting dark, so he went to go see Miroku.

"Miroku, I have a favor to ask."

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Keep this scroll. It's for Kagome and no one but she can read it."

"Why don't you give it to her yourself?"

"Because I don't want to burden her. Make this like, I don't know, a family heirloom, pasted down to the oldest on their 21st birthday or something."

"Ok, but isn't she turning 21 next year?"

"I don't care!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ok. I'll do that."

"Thank you." Inuyasha went back to his tree to sleep.

(Back to the name difference. Hopefully you get it so I don't have to keep doing this.)

As always, Inuyasha came to her house. Same routine as always. Kagome ended up with more bruises, cuts, and pain. But she wasn't going to let him off easy.

She thought this through. For the pain she was suffering, she should get something out of it, right? Right.

"Inuyasha!" He was, of course, getting dressed.

"Now what?"He yelled.

"What happened to the others?" She asked.

"They died"

"All of them?"

"Yes" he went over to her and untied her.

"And our allies against Naraku?"

"also died."

"By who? How? Can you please tell me."

" Not now."

"But you will?"

" I'll think about it." He got up and left her.

She got up, went to the bathroom, and looked at what he left. " Why all this?" the mark never healed, it just got worse. 'If this is what Inuyasha is going to be like, then what am I suppose to do.'

There had to be something. Anything. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted him to pay.


	7. Chapter 5 Sango

Chapter 5- Sango

Soon it became routine. She found no use in trying to keep him out, he always found some way to get in. There was no one to talk to about what she was going though without him finding out. 'Inuyasha never knew, but how can I stop him without really telling him.' There was only one way, but not now. He was not to know yet. After he stole her poem, she started to hide them. What he didn't know couldn't hurt him.

After a few months from the last time she asked about her friends' death, she decided she needed to know.

While he got dressed, she risked it.

"Inuyasha, how did my friends die?"

He slapped her, blood dripping from her cheek where his claws hit, "I told you not now."

"Please? I need to know." Her tears mingled with her blood.

"Pick and I'll tell you. Deal?" He untied her and she found clothes to put on.

"Ok" She thought. 'Who do I really want to know about.'

"Well?" he was getting annoyed.

"Sango"

"Sango" He silently laughed. ' she was good.' He thought

"How did she die?"

" Let me think. Ah yes. She bled to death."

"Bled? Who did it?"

"You wouldn't be able to stomach it if I told you everything, including the attacker, all at once," he looked at her. She glared at him "Ok, fine. His name was Umi. It's very brutal and bloody, you think you can handle it?"

She turned pale, but then got some color back. "Yes." She said weakly. "Tell me."

"Ok. Let's see, it…"

Flashback

Sango went to the hot spring to think 'How many more?' She just lost her brother right after finally saving him. 'Of all people, why Kohaku?' Tears trailed down her cheeks. A twig snapped. She turned around. "Hello? Someone there?" No sound. " Miroku, if that's you, you're dead." She dived in one last time before getting out. While she got dressed, someone came from behind her, knocking her out.

"Poor Sango. No one to help." He picked her up and took her to Naraku's old fortress, cuffing her up in the dungeon.

When she came around, she screamed. 'Where am I'

"Help. Someone, please." No one was around. A cold breeze came from the open windows and doors. "Miroku? Shippou? Anyone?"

"Yes?"

"Who's that?"

"It's just me."

"Umi?" He stepped into the light. "Umi, I'm so glad you're here. Help me. Please."

"Why should I?"

"Quit being a baka and help me!" She yelled

"You're the baka, Sango. Enjoy it while it lasts." He left her there.

Days she stayed there, waiting for him to finally help her. When three days had pasted, he came back.

"Ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"For your last day of imprisonment."

"So you'll finally help me?"

"I'll do more than that." He snickered.

He tore her clothes off, leaving her with nothing. Running his hands over her body, he smirked with delight.

"Umi, why are you doing this? Stop." She screamed.

He slapped her, leaving four lines of blood. " No one can hear you." He said while licking his fingers. "Tasty, mind if I try some more?"

"No. Just stop and let me go." She hissed.

He slapped her other cheek, leaving four more marks. "Shut up, wench. No one cares for you. They have had days to save you, but no one came, did they? No one but me. And now your knight in shining armor will take his reward."

In one sweep, his clothes were off. He walked over to her and smirked again. "Now are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"To be free, of course." Umi positioned himself at her opening.

"Not by you." She spit in his face.

"Wrong answer." With a quick thrust, he broke her barrier, never stopping.

Sango struggled with all her might, but the more she struggled, the harder he was and the more cuts and bruises she got. There was no way of stopping him. All she could do was beg him and struggle. In the end, it never worked out.

When he was finished, her hair was cut badly, she had bruises appearing on her wrists and ankles, neck, breasts, legs. Had cuts all over her body, and his hand was near her throat.

"Please, Umi?" Pain was taking over double time. "Please don't kill me." Tears ran down her face.

"You know, Sango, you weren't my first, but you wont be my last either." With a swift movement, he slit her throat.

"I knew it." A voice behind him said.

End FlashBack

"I wish I could have stopped it, but he seemed too strong." He said

Kagome gasped. "No." Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Don't even think about crying, bitch, or you wont get your treat next time."

It didn't stop her. The tears kept coming. Inuyasha walked over to her and grabbed her by the throat.

"I told you, don't even start crying, OR you'll regret you even started. Do you understand?"

She didn't do anything.

"Answer the question, damn it!" He yelled.

She squeaked out yes. He set her down and headed for the door.

"Remember, I wont be here tomorrow, so don't be stupid."

She shook her head again and watched him leave. ' this is killing me' she thought to herself. She lay on her bed, crying. 'of all the people, it had to be Sango.' She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Kagome woke up in the field. "Hello?"

"Hey sleepy head." Sango stood above her. "You finally decided to grace us with your eyes."

They both laughed. Sango helped Kagome up and handed her her backpack.

"How long was I asleep?"

"A couple of hours. We couldn't find you, so then we decided to split up and look for you."

"I'm glad you found me, Sango. I was having the most awful dream."

"Tell me." They sat down under a tree.

"Well, I was being raped by Inuyasha."

"Did he mate with you?"

"In the dream, yes."

"Then where did you get that mark?"

"What mark?" Kagome was freaking out.

"Never mind. Was there more to your dream?"

Kagome listened and calmed down."Yeah. He told me you died."

"Well. I'm here." She said.

Thunder struck and it got dark. Lightning struck in front of them. They screamed, then laughed. They got up and started walking to the village, laughing all the way there. Suddenly, Kagome heard gagging behind her."

She turned around to see some dark character with clawed hands around Sango's thought.

"You know, Sango," the voice said, "you weren't my first, but you wont be my last either." With a swift movement, he slit her throat.

Sango fell into a lifeless heap, bleeding. The man laughed hysterically. Kagome screamed.

Kagome woke up screaming. Sweat rolled down her face. She checked her clock. 5:30 am. 'Still early' She thought to herself. She walked over to her desk and got out a piece of paper. 'If you steal one, steal them all.' She thought. She started to write.

That night

"Inuyasha?

Inuyasha turned around to see a slightly beaten Kagome. "What happened to you?"

"Never mind that. I need to ask a favor."

He wasn't really in the mood to argue, so he simply"Feh"ed

"Ask Sango for her mask."

"Her mask?" Inuyasha was confused.

"In case I never see her again"

"Ok, what's going on?" He looked serious.

"Nothing. Just Please?"

"Feh"

She walked out of the room and into hers.

AN: sorry for the loooooooooooong wait. I know, this is getting good. I have been working more on the flashback and on my other story "Secret Admirer". The flashbacks go together, and if you figure anything out and want to confirm your thought, email me at .

One of my reviewers reviewed me a poem. I would like to add it into my story, so if he or she could get back to me, that would be nice. Even if it is a no. if there is anyone else who would like to write and or send a poem you would like in this story, you may. I kinda don't have any ideas at this moment for poems for each death, but I need them in order for the story to continue.

I will keep working on this story. I am working on the next chapter now, so be patient. I will tell you that 1) the poem is not pasted down/ given to her on her 21 birthday, and 2) the next death most likely will be Kanna. I am trying to get the rape scenes out of the way. I hate rape, but if I didn't put them in, then I would not be satisfied with my story. If you are already sick, please in for me. I would like to keep this up.

Thank you all again.

Enjelikah


End file.
